


Love Letters

by GayDemonicDisaster (scrapheapchallenge)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale has a filthy mouth, Aziraphale is "just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing" (Good Omens), Aziraphale is Bad at Being an Angel (Good Omens), Aziraphale is Not Innocent (Good Omens), Aziraphale is Not Oblivious (Good Omens), Aziraphale is a Little Shit (Good Omens), Aziraphale is a Tease (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Cheesy Porn, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley has a Filthy Mouth, Crowley is Bad at Flirting (Good Omens), Crowley is a Tease (Good Omens), Crowley is good at flirting?, Love Letters, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Service Top Crowley (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens), hedonist bottom Aziraphale, historic euphemisms, historic love letters, historic smut, it's cheesier than a marketplace in Alkmaar, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:29:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29596266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapheapchallenge/pseuds/GayDemonicDisaster
Summary: Gingerhaole released a work privately which inspired the concept of smutty love letters between Aziraphale and Crowley and it led me to think of what they might have been like at other periods in time. Honestly I have no idea *when* this took place, but it's some shadowy historic time period possibly around Shakespearean times, I have no idea.It's just an excuse for some literary smut and porn without plot. Enjoy.Also, it's seriously cheesy. But Aziraphale apparently loves it anyway.A gift for two lovely artists -Yvesribafor their birthday and being so lovely, andGingerhaolefor inspiring the theme.Thanks toLoveneedlesandhayfor being a fabulous beta reader (with far more historical literary accuracy than me).
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 60
Kudos: 174
Collections: Top Crowley Library





	Love Letters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gingerhaole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerhaole/gifts), [Yvesriba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yvesriba/gifts).



> Edit: I might have, for a laugh, kind of translated their letters into modern parlance and made myself giggle at how fucked up it is. If you're all very good little ineffables I might even publish the nonsense.

_ Angel, I lust for thee, for the touch of thy skin on mine own. To feel thy lips brush o’er mine, thy hands twined in my hair as mine are in thine. To feel the warmth of thy body pressed close to me, the heat twixt thy legs tempting me ever closer. The softness of thine thighs, made to be caressed and festooned with kisses.  _

_ I would worship at the altar of Venus, singing thy praises with my tongue until I tasted the sweetness that issues forth. My love-dart aches to pierce thee, to make thee moan my name, soft upon thy breath, uncursing it with thy holy touch. _

_ I wish to make thine eyes of sky-blue flutter closed in divine ecstasy as I drive thee closer to God with my touch, just as the sweet pull of thy scabbard upon my weapon brings forth more blasphemy from my lips. Thy body begs me to fill it to quench the holy fire within, and I yearn to fill thee to the very brim.  _

_ Please, my love, hasten homeward soon, lest my mind be lost in such fantasies as can never be fulfilled by any other than thee. I burn with desire that only thy kiss can cool, a fever which requires the tend’rest of care from thy gentle hands. Leave me not wanting for thy love, as I know thou hast enough to spare.  _

_ Ever thine in damned adoration.  _

_ C. _

* * *

Aziraphale’s fingers twitched next to the curling letter, resting on the crumpled sheets of the rough bed, in a room of an inn many miles from London. His other hand delved deep between his legs, working at the wetness there with gentle moans, and his heart ached with such  _ want _ , such urgent desire, that every spare ounce of self-restraint was required to hold back from simply snapping himself right back to the City again in an instant. 

* * *

_ My love, thou hast no idea, or perhaps thou hast, of what depths of depravity thy scorching words drive me to, nor the heights of pleasure I derive from them. I should have known that the wiles of thy silver tongue, so talented in so many ways, should be no less skilled at temptation at a distance, as when whispered wickedly into mine ear in the dead of night.  _

_ I yearn to be returned to thy side, to take thee in mine arms and crush you close, to taste thy breath and feel thy heart beat against mine. Duty is ever a harsh mistress, and while some disciplined words are ever welcome from thy lips, they never taste so delectable from my superiors.  _

_ Thy letter lies here crumpled from the tightness with which it was clutched in mine hand after reading. Mine other hand was quite unable to resist the indulgence of turning the passion of thy feelings into a physical relief for that part of me for which thou yearnst the most. In thine absence, I tasted the honey from my fingers as thou art wont to do, and imagined it to be my lips upon thine own finest part, which thou knowest I love to lavish attention upon.  _

_ Six more days, my love, and I am counting each one with frustration, keen to return and make up for every missed moment. I long for thy golden eyes to darken at my touch, for the urgency with which thou disrobest me, hungering for my body. I count the hours til I may make thee cry my name with a passion thou never granted’st any other being, divine or otherwise.  _

_ Until we meet again, take thine hand and use it as thou wouldst mine, speak my name, and know that I will indulge in every desire thou wouldst ask on my return. Until then, I remain thine.  _

_ A. _

* * *

Crowley gritted his teeth, hand moving faster, reading and re-reading the same lines over and over, groaning at how such an innocent looking angel could reply with such wanton  _ filth _ , like the glorious little hedonist he was. He imagined those heavenly fingers pumping deep into wet depths with all the debauched squelching sounds, Aziraphale in some inn somewhere, pleasuring himself to the very thought of Crowley’s own words. 

Then lifting those fingers to his lips, dripping wet, and slowly licking the juices from them, that pink tongue darting out, then sucking them down with that delighted little humming noise he made when enjoying a delectable treat. All while thinking of taking Crowley’s own cock between those plush lips, to use that heavenly tongue to worship his demonic lover until Crowley exploded down his throat. 

Crowley tensed up, and came hard, with a long, shivering hiss. 

“Fuck,  _ Angel _ . You filthy, dirty little bastard…”

“Yes, dear?”

Crowley yelped and almost launched off the bed in surprise, seeing Aziraphale leaning nonchalantly against the doorframe with a smug grin on his features. 

“I came as quick as I could. I see that you did too.”

Crowley relaxed and grinned, lifting his dripping hand. “Wasn’t expecting you home so soon. Fancy a taste, you hedonistic angel?”

“Well, what with the post being somewhat slow and all, I suppose I must have caught up with the letter and was only slightly behind its arrival at your place myself.” Aziraphale stepped closer to the bed, shedding layers of clothing as he did. “And yes, I believe I shall.”

He knelt on the bed and took Crowley’s wrist in his hand, drawing it closer, then licking it clean while making direct eye contact with the demon the entire time. He adjusted his knees a little further apart, then took Crowley’s other hand with his own free hand, and led it between his thighs encouragingly. He moaned around the fingers in his mouth when the other set slid between his folds, finding him already wet with desire. 

Crowley shifted position and rose to his own knees, chest to chest with Aziraphale, and pulled his fingers from the angel’s mouth, swapping them for his lips and kissing him deeply. Aziraphale wound his hands into Crowley’s curling tresses and held him tighter. He leaned against Crowley’s slim frame, adjusting his grip to cling to the demon’s shoulders as he shuddered at his touch between his legs. 

Breaking the kiss to lavish attention on Crowley’s long elegant neck, Aziraphale breathed soft against his skin, and layered reverent kisses up and down, then back up the other side. Crowley placed his lips by Aziraphale’s ear to whisper into it. 

“Let me taste you, Angel.”

He slid his fingers out and licked them slowly, while Aziraphale laid back, making himself more comfortable, then Crowley positioned himself between his thighs to worship Aziraphale’s vulva as promised. He paused before beginning. 

“Tell me what you thought of my letter,” he whispered, then lent his tongue to far more pleasurable pursuits than mere speech. Aziraphale whimpered, and struggled to find his own voice under the determined onslaught. 

“I… I…, I found your - _ oh Crowley _ \- your, your words -  _ darling - oh _ , they light me up inside, my dear -  _ oh  _ \- quite incendiary, quite -  _ ah  _ \- impossible to resist succumbing to carnal delights -  _ oooohhh  _ \- once read.”

Crowley chuckled to himself and carried on, licking and twirling his tongue in ever more complex patterns, varying speed, pressure, depth, and location, trying not to grin too much at Aziraphale’s reaction. 

“You cause me the most -  _ oooooh, Crowley, oh, oh _ \- the most lewd dreams, and -  _ ah! _ \- daydreams, my love - quite -  _ ah, ah, ah! _ \- ahem, um, quite distracting. I really can’t, can’t... can’t -  _ ohmygodCROWLEY _ \- can’t concentrate at AAAAAAAALLLLLLLL OH MY GOD, CROWLEY!”

Crowley drew back, licking his lips, as Aziraphale twitched on the sheets below him, both of them looking as satisfied as each other. Aziraphale lifted lust-hazed eyes to Crowley’s lithe form before him, and his smile widened at the demon’s cock, standing proudly erect again now between his legs, and hooked his own ankle behind Crowley’s backside to usher him forwards with a welcoming embrace. 

“Come here, my love, and make me yours again.”

Crowley obliged, sinking in with a sigh, grinding his hips against his angel’s and kissing him deeply as he did. Aziraphale’s hips moved back against his own, eager and demanding, while Crowley sought to fill his every desire with his body. 

Spine undulating, driving ever deeper, holding Aziraphale close, Crowley lost himself in the pleasure of hearing Aziraphale cry out at every thrust, at the beautiful hot grasping wetness of him, and of the angel’s fingernails clawing at his back. He kissed the angel’s neck, nipping it gently then sucking a mark of love into his shoulder, where it could lie hidden beneath his collar, a secret shared only between the two of them.

Crowley bit his lip and tried to slow a little, staving off his own pleasure until he’d wrung another orgasm from his lover before succumbing himself with a silent cry: mouth open wide but voiceless, his pleasure too intense to even be screamed aloud. Aziraphale hugged him close and they rocked together, breathing hard and regaining their senses for a while, before regretfully parting, lying back side by side, leaving only their hands entwined and gazes locked on each other, exhausted smiles on their faces. 

“I missed you, Angel.”   


“I couldn’t tell,” Aziraphale deadpanned. Crowley stuck his tongue out at him. “You are such a skilled tempter that I confess I left a full eight hours earlier than I should have just to be near you again.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be the one thwarting  _ me  _ out of doing my job properly?”

“I am.”

“How d’you figure that one?”

“I simply had to return back in order to save you from the sin of perpetual onanism, of course.”

“So your mission accomplished today was stopping a demon from wanking himself into a coma?”

“Yes.”

“Devious bastard.”

Aziraphale kissed him to shut him up. 


End file.
